


Perhaps The Forest Is Our Inn, And Perhaps I'd Like An Actual Bed

by mossnrocks



Series: A Journey And Other Important Things [3]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Author is only idolizing Enola this time, Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Do Not Worry, Enola and I agree 'Tewks' is the closest thing we're going to get to a good nickname, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-noncomforming Enola, Genderqueer Enola, HOORAY, Hopefully Enola is not too ooc, How Do I Tag, I don't know I cant write, I dont know tell me, I know nothing about the british country side, I should be doing hw, I tried to equally split this between Enola and Tewksbury, Is Tewks a himbo?, Is it sharing a bed if the floor is ur bed, Nonbinary Enola, Other, Tewks is ace and I stand by that, Tewks is still here bc he's emotionally attached to Enola now, Tewks wears a dress, Tewksbury might be ooc, There is a slight of hand check, This is a part 3 i admit it now, This is where we get funky, When you tell yourself that youre going to chill out and do schoolwork, all bc i didnt want to cut his hair, and Enola aces it, and then you end up writing another work for the series ur makin, but its minor you can probably ignore it if you want, did i succeed?, im having too much fun with this again, it's not here yet, it's not really pointed out that much tho, no beta we die like warriors, okay so rereading this before posting and i might have lied just a little about the romance, or how distance works, so have fun reading about me struggling with that, there is no romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossnrocks/pseuds/mossnrocks
Summary: Enola and Tewks are still on their journey to London, this time extra disguised. Enola is still dressed as a man, and now Tewks is wearing a skirt. Flora of any sort still captivates him, and Enola is still thinking about how to find their mother. Are they struggling with if they should bring Tewks? Perhaps, perhaps.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury, Platonic Enola & Tewksbury
Series: A Journey And Other Important Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Perhaps The Forest Is Our Inn, And Perhaps I'd Like An Actual Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm enjoying this way too much to stop, and it's probably going to get much less canon compliant after this. Have fun with this, lads, I'll try to make it as long as possible so we can enjoy it. I'm trying a little too hard to make the titles poetic and fun.

Enola and Tewksbury were walking along a road. The grass was tall. The dirt was brown. The sun was in the sky, as it often was. Enola had donned their vest and was swinging their arms, much more cheerful looking than Tewksbury thought they actually were. He was wearing a blouse, coat and a skirt, and it was surprisingly comfortable. He began to swing his arms too, occasionally taking a moment to spin. They were enjoying the sun on their skin, which was a rarity. 

Enola was trying to think of how to save their plan. Every day they were out here, it tore itself apart a little bit more. Their original had been simple in conception, and therefore genius. They would have aced it, if Tewksbury hadn't messed anything up. (Don't tell anyone, but they're sort of glad that they've kept him around. Slash allowed him to follow.) Hm. Phase 1 had been complete, and then the other phases had been bashed to bits. 

Enola snuck a glance at Tewksbury, who had stopped to inspect a yellow flower that they did not recognize immediately. They could check their flower language cards if they wished. No, that was stupid. They should keep thinking. Hm. 

Could they bring Tewksbury with them? After all, their brothers were looking for a girl dressed as a boy by herself. Well, number one, they _weren't_ a girl. Number two, their brothers were looking for one. Could picking up a traveling partner throw them off? And Tewks' family was only looking for a boy by himself. Hm. 

Enola shoved the thought out of their head for now and began to plan for the night. 

* * *

"Should we stop here?" Tewksbury asked, gesturing vaguely to a village that was looming on the horizon. 

Enola looked at it. It continued looming. There was a church. Its steeple was high. 

"No, I don't think we should." They said carefully. "I don't like how it feels." 

Tewksbury glared at them. 

"What are you, physic?" He scoffed. "Come on, I miss actual beds." 

"Pathetic." Enola joked. At least, they tried to make it a joke. Tewks rolled his eyes. 

"Fine. Are you going to threaten my hair again?" 

"No, of course not. I've already asked, and you said no." 

Tewksbury was staring at Enola again, one eyebrow raised. He picked at his frock. 

"That doesn't sound very likely." 

"Huh? Look, it's not that wild a concept, Tewks. You just, you know, stop when someone says no." 

"Hm." Tewksbury still didn't seem to believe them, but there wasn't more time to talk about such matters. They were nearing the village, as in they were nearly upon the first stalls of the market, which would probably be bustling to pack up and start on the journey home. The perfect time. Enola had already thought of the perfect plan. 

* * *

"Enola, please don't tell me we're actually going to do this." 

"Be quiet, Tewks, or I will make you help me nab things." 

"But it's illegal!" 

"So is a lot of stuff, including your outfit." 

"What." 

"Please be quiet, you're going to draw attention to us." 

Tewksbury, thankfully, shut his mouth. They continued into the crowd, weaving their way through. The further they went, the more Enola loosened up, and the more Tewksbury tensed up. He picked at the elbows of his coat. He didn't like these larger crowds. It was as bad as parties. Enola took one of his hands and led him further, which was the only thing keeping him tethered at all. Enola skirted past a stall, one of their hands flashing out and nabbing an apple. 

They didn't run. Enola was too smart to run, though Tewksbury would have run away like a frightened deer if he could. 

"Here, eat this." Enola passes him the apple, and he takes a bite before he remembers that it was stolen. Ah. How had he forgotten that, again? Tewksbury is momentarily distracted by his apple and during that time, Enola was able to take a few more things. Then, as quickly as they had come, the two left the market and retreated back into the fields surrounding the village, and therefore the forest beyond that. 

Supper is satisfactory, and Tewks has to admit to himself that perhaps the food is made all the better from the thrill of the knowledge of it being stolen. Enola seems to be content, which is also good. They're the brains and the brawn of this operation. Tewksbury looks down at himself and his skirts and nearly immediately arrives at the fact that he is the looks of the operation. Not that Enola was unattractive. Of course not. Tewksbury just wasn't ready to think about that, yet. Not yet. 

* * *

Enola is not actually a fan of sleeping on the ground, contrary to popular(Tewks) thought. They dislike sleeping in between roots as much as the next person, and they prefer a bed with a mattress and a pillow so much more. But Enola has to save their money for London. They have to save their money for finding their mother, and if they're going to keep Tewksbury around, save money for taking care of both of them. Enola can probably get a job to help, but that would take time away from their search, and Tewksbury couldn't get a job-- not only was he probably useless at any actual tasks, but there's danger in the city. 

Enola ignores the fact that they're worried about his health. It has nothing to do with him, it's just basic human empathy. Right? They snort and roll over, away from Tewksbury, who has curled up in the roots of the tree like a nymph. (No, stop that! Bad brain!) 

They pull the money out of their pocket and attempts to count it. How much is everything in the city? They feel this should have been part of their studies, and it probably was, but they've forgotten it. Christ. Enola looks up at the dark night's sky, which is full of stars. How they sometimes wished they could just run away into the stars, taking only their mother and perhaps a book. Enola rolls over again, as though it will make them fall asleep. (It won't.) 

They have to decide soon. Every day, they grow closer to London. (Closer to separating?) (Closer to their mother?) 

In the background of Enola's intense inner monologue, Tewksbury snuffles in his sleep. 


End file.
